popscape728fandomcom-20200213-history
Skilling
Skilling is when you train a variety of skills in popscape which you can do by speaking to max in edgeville bank. There are many skills in popscape.Skilling in popscape is considered relatively easy due to the fact that it does not take as long as most games to level up. Skills of Popscape v-skilling plot-v ! Skill !Description |- |'ATTACK' |'Grants players using melee weapons higher accuracy, thus increasing the number of hits dealt to an opponent during any given time period. Because more of the player's hits will be successful, the player's opponent will incur more damage per any given time period. Stronger weapons also require higher levels of Attack in order to equip.' |- |'STRENGTH' |'During melee, higher strength increases a player's maximum potential damage to an opponent for each successful hit. Stronger member's weapons may also require higher levels to equip. Also gives access to various agility shortcuts.' |- |'DEFENCE' |'Allows players to wear stronger armour, as well as decrease their chance of being hit. A common misconception is that high Defence reduces the maximum possible damage taken during melee with an opponent's successful hit. This is not true. However, because the chances of being hit are lower, the player will sustain less total damage per any given time period during melee. When the player is hit by an opponent, though, the full damage amount can be incurred.' |- |'RANGED' |'Allows players to fight with arrows and other projectiles from a distance and increases a player's chance to hit when using ranged. Ranged weapons, armour and some other items require a certain ranged level. Also gives members access to various agility shortcuts.' |- |'PRAYER ' |'Allows players to pray for assistance in combat, such as for stat boosts and immunity from attacks. Effects last until the player runs out of prayer points, or turns their prayers off. Can also be used to repair or bless gravestones. With a higher level you can also wear god robes, Spirit Shields, including the Blessed variations , and temple knight armour.' |- |'MAGIC' |'Allows players to cast spells, including teleports and enchantments, through the use of different types of runes. Increases magic-based attack accuracy and reduces the chance for magic-based attacks to hit you.' |- |'CONSTITUTION' |'Allows players to sustain more damage without dying. Your base Life Points are forty times your Constitution level. All combat skills train Constitution at a rate of 1.33 experience per 10 damage done (with a few exceptions, eg, experience is not gained for any skill in the stealing creation activity).' |- |'CRAFTING' |'Allows players to craft items from raw materials, such as pottery, ranged armour, and jewellery.' |- |'MINING' |'Allows players to obtain ores and gems from rocks found in some specific places. Ores can be used with the Smithing skill. Gems can be used with the Crafting skill.' |- |'SMITHING' |'Allows players to smelt ores into bars, and smith bars into armour, weapons, and other useful items.' |- |'FISHING' |'Allows players to catch certain fish. The fish can then be sold or cooked and eaten.' |- |'COOKING' |'Allows players to cook food. The food can then be consumed to heal a player's life points. The higher the cooking level, the less chances of burning food.' |- |'FIREMAKING ' |'Allows players to light fires, lanterns, etc. Players can cook on these fires.' |- |'WOODCUTTING' |'Allows players to cut down trees for logs.' |- |'RUNECRAFTING' |'Allows players to make runes in special altars.' |- |'DUNGEONEERING ' | Allows players to progress further down the dungeons of Daemonheim, unlocking access to exclusive weapons, treasures, monsters and areas. Relies on all non-member skills in F2P and all skills in P2P. Gives rewards only accessible through Dungeoneering. |} Category:Skilling